


By My Side(5)-2

by Fairyeeyore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyeeyore/pseuds/Fairyeeyore





	By My Side(5)-2

“和也，去我家吧。”他的声音低沉而带着某种魔力，二宫跌跌撞撞地就被他拉着走了。这天樱井家的确没人，两人刚进门便脱了鞋，外套也扔在玄关处，一边胡乱吻着对方一边上楼去樱井的房间。  
也许是喝了酒的缘故，二宫觉得在自己身上抚摸的手掌格外火热，全身上下的每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着喜欢，想要。被进入的时候他扬起脖颈叫出了声，把身体脆弱的部位暴露给身上的人的结果就是被用力地咬啮了，从脖子到胸口都被印上了属于那人的痕迹。  
“快……快点……”他抬起两腿勾住樱井的腰，断断续续地在他耳边喘息催促着。樱井受不住身下人要命的诱惑，二话不说就是一阵猛顶。  
肆虐的动作让二宫一下子无所适从，想往后躲也是徒劳，扭动的胯部倒又像是勾引一般了。两人都没坚持多久，腺体被狠狠碾磨的时候二宫大张着嘴却发不出声，高潮过后的甬道收缩吮吸着樱井那根，紧接着便被粘稠温热的液体灌满了。  
两人相互拥抱着喘息，二宫被樱井抱起来去浴室清理，两人在浴缸里还不安分，清理完又忍不住吻在了一起。等到又一番折腾完，樱井牵着已经昏昏欲睡的二宫走出浴室。


End file.
